Ties That Bind - Sherman & Penny
by Type 0
Summary: Nothing ever ends with a promise. Now that they're growing up, will Sherman and Penny be able to fulfill their words? Is their special relationship enough to bind them for that length of time? Sequel to "True Love".
1. Ch 1 - Touch Me Not

**Chapter 1 – Touch Me Not**

.

It has been weeks after that fateful event in Seaside Park Funland's Ferris wheel. Back to the day after that, Sherman got a good time hearing Penny's dream in school and got a better time hearing that Mr. Peabody has no real punishment for him. All that he has to do was to live life and wait for what they've promised. But could they really wait that long? Who knows...

.

Like any other lunch time in the school, Sherman and his friends sat on their favourite spot and ate. Sherman was beside Penny on one side of the table, Carl was on the table tip and was sitting on his wheel chair, Mason was with Jill and Abby on the other side.

"Hey guys, have you seen the meteor shower yesterday? It was so cool!", Penny asked with her usual tone. Sherman looked at her after a sandwich bite.

"Actually, I did not see it. I'm doing the dishes that time.", Mason replied with utter disappointment.

"I did not see it too.", Carl replied, and they went to rumble about their sentiments.

"You should have looked outside for a bit.", Penny told them.

"Yeah. A second or two won't hurt.", Sherman seconded. The two boys sighed in despair.

"How 'bout you, Abby?", the blond girl shifted attention to the said girl. Abby kept silent. Well, she's busy munching a pizza slice.

"As for me, I'm with Sherman when the meteors went falling. We're on the park. We even saw Abby looking up with someone."

Abby almost choked with the statement, and she immediately drank from her bottle.

"Really? Abby's with someone?", the three exclaimed.

"Uh huh. You're really having some good time with that silent boy, Abby.", Penny teased.

"N-no! You got it wrong! I'm not with him.", Abby denied.

"You're not with him? Why are you two watching the meteors together then?"

"Well...", and she explained her side, though they didn't seem to believe.

.

As the conversation went on, Sherman kept silent as he ate. He was thinking of how to deliver what he has to say. It was already Thursday, and it was already an armstretch before his special day on Saturday. Inviting Penny on a sleepover was way too easy as compared to inviting her for his birthday. Such were really a hard time, as he thought.

.

Spotlights on her, Jill was now the one being asked. She went to retell how she was strolling around the mall when the meteor shower fell.

"To my surprise, the people went outside. I went outside too and saw the spectacle.", Jill recollected.

"You're not with someone?", Mason asked.

"Actually, I'm with someone. And, I'm unlucky."

"Unlucky? Why?", Carl asked.

"Somebody poked me behind. It was the boast-head."

"You mean Neil Garland."

"Yeah, whatever. What a moment killer. He then boasted about his telescope that can see as far as Pluto."

"Knowing that he's very rich, he might as well have that kind of telescope.", Penny said, "He even pledged us a very good bus when we went to SPF, remember?"

"I know right. But being with him is ugh! I really hate that boast-head. If only I was with Sherman..."

"What?"

"If only I was with Sherman, it would be better.", and Jill sat between the couple and wrapped her arms around Sherman. Penny glared with a frown.

"Y-Yeah. I t-think.", Sherman tried to pull off a proper response.

But that answer did not solve change anything.

.

As of Penny, she's dead jealous of what her friend was doing. Earlier, Sherman did save her from a "deadly" recitation, but it was her fault being unprepared. It was proper to be nice to the one who saved you, but to the point that you flirt, it's definitely a no-no. She and Sherman might not be official, but still...

.

In class, Sherman could see that she grew cold towards him. Settling back to inviting her, he did his best to. But, Penny just looked away and ignored him every time. As the bell rang and as she grabbed her bag, he tried to converse by blocking her way. However, she plugged in some earphones and he's instantly non-existent. She's mad, and he knew it.

"What's with her?", Mason asked.

"I think Jill has some explaining to do.", Carl said. Sherman couldn't help but to scratch his head with the turn of events.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"No idea."

"How 'bout you chat her in Facebook?", Mason suggested.

The eyeglassed boy did as he was told. Explaining that there's nothing between Jill and him, he patiently waited for her reply. Time passed and his messages were only "seen". Apparently, he got "seen-zoned" by his Penny, much to his dismay.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Here it is! Hope you like it! :D**

**Before we proceed, I would like to inform you that I'm updating this story every 7 to 14 days depending on the situation. Please bear with me.**

.

**If you haven't read the 24-chapter story "True Love –Sherman & Penny", better take a read of it before moving on to the next chapters.**

.

**Feel free to follow, favourite, review, suggest, and share!**

**And please take a vote on my poll that is on my profile page! THANKS!**


	2. Ch 2 - What the Fudge

**Chapter 2 – What the Fudge**

.

Sherman went to school earlier the next day. He planned to engage her into a talk by the hallway. They usually do that as they went to the classroom. Still, the results were to be expected. Penny walked straight and never gave a thought on his explanations. She even sat away from him. Jill sat near her, but Penny doesn't seem to bother. Sherman ended seating with his friends.

"Sherman, how's the chat?", Mason asked.

"Nothing happened.", Sherman replied with a disappointed voice.

"You mean, you got completely ignored.", Carl responded.

"Worse. She saw it, then ignored."

"Tsk tsk. Seen-zoned."

"Yeah, I know."

"Better cut off the bad air. We got a quiz today.", Mason said with certainty.

"Oh boy, I forgot!", Sherman exclaimed with a facepalm.

.

As the quiz went on, Sherman frequently looked at Penny, though she's on the other side of the room. He didn't even bother about the quiz, for it was a piece of cake to him. Same goes with Penny, who effortlessly answered despite the horrible sweat-dropping of the people around her. He saw Jill stealthily asking her for answers, but she never gave a damn. Looking back on his scratch paper, he drabbled what he could do. Of course, he could not get help from Jill, so he crossed her name. Abby was the only one who could help him.

.

Time ticked away, and it was lunch. After a series of looking at her, Sherman managed to convey his S.O.S. message to Abby. In turn, she went with Penny as she went to the canteen and signalled that she'll take care of her. With that, the three planned. Jill walked towards them.

"Oh, Jill! Come here! You got some explaining to do!", Carl waved.

"Just what is happening to you and Penny? She don't even want to talk to me.", Jill blurted to Sherman.

"I think Penny didn't like what you've done yesterday.", Mason said.

"What?!... I should have not used you as an example, Sherman. What a fuss! It's all the boast-head's fault.", Jill went on.

"Actually, you're at fault too.", Carl clarified.

"Jill, what do you think I must do?", Sherman asked.

"I dunno. I think you must talk to her and clear things. And, better do it now or you'll lose the chance. Let's go!", and she pushed him towards the hallway.

All that it takes was on talk. Near yet far.

.

In the canteen, the gang sat on their favourite place. On the unusual sight, Penny went away from them. The eyeglassed boy went after her and sat beside her. Their friends looked at them with intrigue of what's gonna happen.

"Penny, how's the quiz?", Sherman started.

"Hmm?", and she gave him an annoyed look.

"Penny, I'm sorry about yesterday. There's nothing between Jill and me. She's just using me as an example. Please don't be mad anymore."

"Hmph.", and she looked away, grabbed her sandwich, and prepared her things.

"Wait!", he called as she stood up and took a step away. He caught her by the wrist, and she tried to break from his hold. She managed to do so, but fell faceward to floor.

"Oh boy! I'm sorry, Penny!", and she went to help her.

Getting ashamed of it, she parried his hand and ran to the comfort room. Jill and Abby immediately followed her.

.

Sherman was left as the other students withdrew their attention from their quarrel. Carl and Mason went to him.

"What in the world happened?", Mason asked, still shocked.

"She fell down...", Sherman asked.

"Have you told her about Jill and cleared things up?", Carl spoke.

"Y-yeah, but she has done nothing but to ignore me. I'm planning to invite her for my birthday tomorrow, but what the fudge just came of it. We have gone to different times, have been partners, and even k-k... I mean caught on a Ferris! And now, she's evading me like I'm sick boy...", the eyeglassed boy sentimented.

"We got your point... but how will you invite her now?", Carl replied.

"I don't know really. And , I don't know what's with her."

"Maybe she's sick or feeling unwell.", Mason said, "Either way, you got a big problem if you want her to show up on your birthday. It's pretty obvious that she's upset."

With that, Sherman headscratched. It's gonna be a hard time now.

_"How will I invite her?... What the Fudge happened to us!"_

_._

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Concerning the chapter title, it's a double ShoutOut. One, to the song "_What The F*ck_" by _Fun._. It's one great song despite the title. Better give it a hearing. *Thumbs Up***

**Then, the chapter title itself is an expression commonly used by my project partner back in college, "_eirehsneel_". Miss ya!**

.

**To those who are asking why Sherman and Penny got another conflict, I patterned this story's intro to "_True Love_". Don't worry, starting next chapter, it'll be a different thing.**

.

**Feel free to follow, favourite, review, suggest, and share!**

**Next stop, Sherman's special day!**


	3. Ch 3 - Close Your Eyes

**Chapter 3 – Close Your Eyes**

.

Sherman woke up with mixed emotions. It was now his special day, but he had realized that Penny would not come. He sat by the edge of his bed and went into deep thought. Unknown to him, Mr. Peabody was observing him by the slightly opened door.

"Happy birthday, Sherman!", Mr. Peabody greeted as he entered the room.

"Thanks, Mr. Peabody...", his son replied in a sad tone.

"Is something wrong?"

Sherman did not respond.

"I see... you won't tell.", Mr. Peabody grunted and cleared his throat, "Anyway, I have invited those persons you told me to invite."

It was a clear twist of fate. His sad expression lightened up.

"Is Penny coming?", the boy asked.

"I'm not sure, Sherman. She did not confirm."

"Oh.", and he succumbed back to being heartbroken.

"You two had a fight again?"

The eyeglassed boy replied with a nod.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay.", Mr. Peabody told him with a shoulder tap.

Shortly afterwards, the two went to eat their breakfast.

.

That noon, Sherman borrowed Mr. Peabody's cellphone for another attempt of inviting Penny. He texted her several times, some of it were spam. His dad told him about the unethicality of message spamming, but for a boy who's desperate, some rules were meant to be broken. He waited for minutes but no reply came. Next step, he called her for 10 times. All of them were missed. But he's not yet on the lose... or that's what he thought.

.

Visitors started to come by four in the afternoon. Most of them were his classmates and their parents. As the others had fun, Sherman acted like a party pooper for his own birthday. He patiently waited for the Petersons. He received a lot of greetings and gifts for the moment, but that doesn't matter now. An hour later, Mr. And Mrs. Peterson arrived, much to his delight.

"Happy birthday!", the Petersons greeted as he approached them.

"Mrs. Peterson, is Penny coming today?"

"Hey, I remember I told you to call me mom."

"Oops."

"Penny told us that she's not feeling well.", Mr. Peterson said, "But she want you to have this."

And he gave him a gift box as tall as him. That time, he has lost all hope of having her on this day. Seeing his bad mood, Paul challenged him to open the gift.

"Sherman, don't be so low on your day! Why won't you open the gift first?"

Without much ado, he did as he was told. To his surprise, someone popped out of the box.

"Happy birthday, Sherman!", a blond girl in red gown squealed, complete with popping effects and confetti.

"Penny!", he squealed in return before fading out.

.

When he opened his eyes, Sherman found himself lying on his bed. Penny was watching him that whole time and her face showed that she was worried. Just some hours ago, she's basically apathetic of him, and then now she's completely the opposite. Something's not right, he thought. Nevertheless, he have to act fast.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Penny.", Sherman started with an apology.

"N-no. It's my fault for surprising you in the first place."

"Penny..."

"Yes, Sherman?"

"I'm sorry about the incident in the canteen. I'm not with Jill, really."

"Actually, I'm the one who must be sorry."

"Why?"

"Uh... would you mind if I confess something?"

"Oh, okay. Go on."

"Everything was planned."

"Planned? I don't get it."

"I mean everything that happened these last two days was all my fault. From Jill's flirting with you, Carl and Mason's backing up, me ignoring you and walking out to the comfort room... I staged all of that so I can surprise you today."

"Oh boy! I did not see that coming! I thought you forgot my birthday!"

"Of course not, Sherman!"

"Thanks, Penny."

"And to make up, I got three gifts for you. One for today, and two for the past days. Close your eyes."

"Penny, you don't have to do this. You being here is enough for a gift."

"Quit sweet-talking and close it!", she heatedly replied.

"Okay.", and he closed his eyes.

Within seconds, he felt a warm, moist touch on his right cheek. He felt so tender that he might melt. In another set of seconds, his face was red with pleasant embarrassment. Her lips could really turn him to a tomato.

"That's the first.", she smiled.

"Is it?"

"Yeah. And for the second one, Mr. Peabody told me that you badly wanted this.", she explained and gave him a wrapped gift that was obviously a cloth.

.

Sherman opened it and revealed that it was a white T-shirt, a whit "_Fun._" T-shirt. On its front was a black and white design based on the band's poster of their live EP "_Before Shane went to Bangkok_". On its back were the titles of all their songs, arranged in a square in different fonts, and with the band's name on the middle. What distinguished the clothing to the others were the signatures of the band members themselves. Quite a very good gift.

"I hope you liked it.", she said upon seeing his genuine smile.

"This is pretty fantastic!"

"I know. So, wanna know the third one?"

"Yeah!"

"Remember the time when we went to the mall?"

"Uh huh."

"I saw you drooling for some science back there. Here it is.", and she gave him the said book. After a brief pause and to her surprise, he threw the book aside and pulled her to a tight hug. He's so happy, and she was, too. She then playfully, but sweetly, sang a line to his ear.

"_But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_"

It was ended with her usual chuckle.

"Thanks for being here, Penny.", he said as they sat beside each other on the bedside.

"I do hope that you're satisfied with those gifts. Happy birthday, smart guy! ... I love you."

"I-I'm more than satisfied. It's like the best birthday ever!... I love you too, Penny.", he blushed.

With that, they exchanged loving smiles and went to the kitchen to have some food. Eventually, they joined the others. But the birthday boy failed to realize that he's marked by Penny's red lipstick...

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**If this chapter made no sense, better reread "****_Special Chapter No. 1: A Streak of Red with Two Yellows_****" of "_True Love – Sherman & Penny_".**

**Also, this chapter was a request by "**_**cutecat100**_**" way back on "_True Love_", though I changed some settings a bit. :)**

.

**A kiss, a shirt, and a book. Those three are the gifts I visualize that Penny will give Sherman as her first birthday gift to him. Deal with it. **

***insert Me Gusta meme here***

.

**Feel free to follow, favourite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**Up next, a day in the pink room. See ya!**


	4. Ch 4 - The Ballad of Penny Peterson

**Chapter 4 – The Ballad of Penny Peterson**

.

On another Saturday, Sherman was invited by Penny to her room. The boy, without any second thought, sought permission from his dog dad and went with her. He was back on that pink room again and it was way better with some cookies and milk. In reality, Penny invited him to ask about yesterday's homework and some bonding. What a cunning girl.

.

As soon as they finished that one plug of a stumbling block called homework, the blond girl decided to pop out something. It had been two weeks since his birthday, and he did not seem to wear the shirt.

"Hey, Sherman.", Penny called, took a cookie, dipped it in milk, and ate it.

"Yes, Penny?"

"What happened to the shirt that I gave you? You don't seem to wear it."

"Uh..."

"Uh, what? Don't tell me you got it in a frame?"

"A bit."

"What?! T-shirts are for wears, not for picture frames.", she retorted with a frown.

"But that gift was too good to be true. I mean, it's from you.", and he took a drink from his cup of milk.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Besides, if you only knew how sad I am when we failed to buy it on their EP."

"EP?"

"Extended play. Some sort of live recording."

"Oh. So, aside from the fact that the shirt was from me and that you're a solid fan of_ Fun._, what made you like the gift?"

"I'm not a solid fan."

'When I first had a sleepover in your house, you had their _Some Nights_ album. Now you have _Aim and Ignite_ and their _Sight on the Sun_ single. And you're telling me that you're not a fan. Come on!", Penny said with a sarcastic tone. The eyeglassed boy just sly grinned.

She continued, "Sherman, please tell. I just wanna know. What so wrong in telling it to your future girlfriend..."

That sentence was ended abruptly by her hand as it covered her mouth. Sherman blushed red in tomato mode.

"O-okay. The silhouette design of the shirt was pretty fantastic! It was simple yet has the kick and the pop. It was like... Mona Lisa."

"Mona Lisa? That won't surmount to it! What a crock!", she contended.

"Well, I can't think of anything to compare it to."

"Of course not Mona Lisa... It was like... your drawing."

"My drawing? What's with that?"

"It's just a bit better than A-B-S-T-R-A-C-T."

"Abstract... Hey, it's like you said that I don't know how to draw!"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"No fair!"

"Yes fair!"

"I can prove it!"

This time, Sherman was the one who covered his mouth.

.

Penny said nothing more. She went straight to her closet and took some "things". In seconds, she dropped them at his front. It was as he feared.

"You can prove it, huh? Why won't you paint me like Mona Lisa?", she challenged with a teasing smile.

Sherman's expression showed dismal regret. Sure, he hated the idea that he's not good at drawing, but he hated the idea more that he's to prove the opposite. He ended scratching his head.

"You're all talk.", she teased while shaking her head, "Of course you cannot paint me like Mona Lisa."

"I can!", he told her and guided her to sit by the bed. Sherman then prepared the painting materials. Penny's phone had played her playlist for some time. By that moment, it gave off a bit of an eerie tone.

.

* * *

_She paints her fingers with a close precision_  
_He starts to notice empty bottles of gin_  
_And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation_  
_Her words were swimming through his ears again_  
_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

* * *

The painting challenge was going smoothly. Penny wore her Florentine attire and Sherman got comfortable in using her paintbrush. Getting over her body was way too easy, but over her face, it's another level of difficulty.

.

* * *

_Say what you mean_  
_Tell me I'm right_  
_And let the sun rain down on me_  
_Give me a sign_  
_I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_  
_You're guaranteed to run this town_  
_Whoa, Mona Lisa,_  
_I'd pay to see you frown_

* * *

Painting was not that easy, especially when you're painting someone like Penny. She tends to scratch around her neck in boredom and do unnecessary movements. Plus, it was Sherman who's doing the job. There came the fear that the picture of his crush end up like... ugh!

.

* * *

___Say what you mean_  
_Tell me I'm right_  
_And let the sun rain down on me_  
_Give me a sign_  
_I want to believe_

_There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

* * *

Sherman finished the said painting by 8 in the evening. He's now to spend the night there at her room, for Mr. Peabody already came to fetch him two hours ago, but he insisted to stay. Anyway, the painting was beautiful, even the boy did not expect it. Limitations surpassed.

"Wow! You really can paint something real!", Penny said in awe.

"Heheh. Told ya. I can prove myself.", Sherman bragged.

"What would we call this work-of-art?"

"Hmm... 'Penny Peterson'?"

"That's kinda... lame. Don't you have anything else?"

"Got nothing else here... Wait, what's the title of the song a while ago, the one with Mona Lisa?"

"It's '_The Ballad of Mona Lisa_' by _Panic! at the Disco_."

"How' bout 'The Ballad of Penny Peterson'? Sound better, right?"

"Geez!... Well, it's way better."

With that, they named it as such and signed it. Like what happened to the shirt, Penny framed it on display. The couple went to eat dinner afterwards.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**First of all, my apologies for cutting the "Sherman's 8th birthday story" short. I believe it's better to have it as open-ended. I'll be giving some hints about it later on, though. *thumbs up***

**This chapter was inspired by a picture I saw in _Google._ It showed Sherman having done a painting of Penny. Awesome-sauce and poof, Chapter 4. The song was also too awesome. Give it a listen.**

.

**Since it's my special day, this chapter got a bit of delay uploading. I got some priorities. :)**

**Feel free to follow, favourite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**WARNING: Timeskip approaching. See ya!**


	5. Ch 5 - Face Down

**Chapter 5 – Face Down**

.

Time was definitely fast. As of now, Sherman and Penny were on the 4th grade, and they're both 10 and a half. The two were the best in their class for the past years, and they're essentially on the same class for that length of time. Like anybody else, they're growing up too. By the moment, Sherman was now as tall as his sweetheart, based on their hairline. The beautiful boy and the prettiest girl were now on about half the years to the promised age.

.

Nowadays, as the class ends, Sherman and the rest of the class usually went to a nearby park for some playtime. Currently, they're addicted to playing dodgeball, and as to expect, it was a fun mayhem. Penny showed to be the best in the game. She was a fast dodger and an accurate thrower. Even the eyeglass boy got difficulty in either hitting her or dodging her hit. Worse, she tends to focus fire on him. Bad luck.

.

As the bell rang, they decided to play the game. Penny was with them as well as 25 more. The boy ran to his dad for permission.

"Mr. Peabody!", he waved to the dog on the scooter.

"Sherman!", the dog father responded.

"Can we play on the park?"

"Play? Don't you have club activities today?"

"Nope."

"What time will I get you?"

"Hmm... 3:30."

Mr. Peabody nodded and drove off. Sherman and Penny ran off ahead the others. Unfortunately, unlike the usual day, they were not alone in the park. There were some schoolers from another elementary school passing time on a bench.

.

The game started as soon as they reached the park. The students spread across the place, trying to gain more distance from their free-for-all opponents. Jill had the ball and thus the first one to do a shooting. Sherman did as the others, but Penny insisted of sneaking to him. Not a good news.

"Penny, quit following me!", he said and tried to gain distance from her.

"Nope! I won't!", and she tiptoed to him.

"Not again!"

"Are you scared?"

"N-no, I'm not!"

"Really?"

"Why are you targeting me?"

"Come on! Feed on the weak!", she grinned.

"What?!", he frowned.

"I can overpower you both in bed and in dodgeball. Seriously, you're such a weakling! Don't tell me you intend to marry me with that kind of attitude?", she jeeringly teased.

"Grr…"

"And besides… Wait! Don't run from me, you smart guy!"

The eyeglassed boy ran off to the center of the park. It might be a go-signal for the smash party to commence, but Jill stared silently to penny. Of course, there were alliances even in free-for-all.

"Jill, attack Sherman now!", Penny commanded.

"All right!", Jill shouted in glee and threw the palm-sized, soft ball.

.

It was a sharp pitch headed for Sherman. At the same rate, the students scampered around like ants. The target successfully catched the ball and hit somebody with a quick side pass. Headshot! And it was Penny.

"Ouch!", she said and then chuckled.

"First blood!", the eyeglassed boy rejoiced.

Mason got the ball thereafter and passed it to Sherman. The latter planned and did the same move, but the blond girl easily evaded it. Moreover, she used her left arm to bat the ball right to his face. Another headshot!

"Series tied, smart guy!", she teased as she ran off.

"Hey, get back here!", he replied with a smile.

"No, I don't!"

And he tried to get ahead of her. It might seem to be a terrific fight, but they're having genuine fun, actually. The ball moved to and fro, and the laughter sounded and resounded all over the place. In time, the free-for-all turned into a team fight between Sherman and Penny, as the students went to form alliances. Lots of throws and evades later, it was still ""Series Tied".

"This time, you will not escape.", Penny said to her sweetheart as she prepared to throw the ball.

"Oh boy…", he muttered and dashed to his right.

Having lost her target, Penny just gave the ball to Abby. Amidst the chaos of the running classmates, Penny was determined to track Sherman down. However, because of her looking back while running, she bumped to somebody and fell towards him.

"Ouch, Penny!"

"There you are, Sherman!", she shrieked. She's atop of him and they blushed with the idea. So close.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. And you?"

"Uh huh.", and he tightened his embrace to her.

"Wait… let me go!", she screamed as she realized that she's snared. A ball then hit her.

"Oh yeah! I'm ahead!", he rolled her around, stood, and went away from her. Penny just sighed, pouted, and asked for the ball.

Rolling her eyes left and right, the blond sharpshooter located her target. With a great heave, she threw the ball with all that she got. It was both speed and power laden, and it was certain to hit. Unfortunately, Sherman slipped down and evaded by surprise. To their surprise, the ball hit somebody else. It ain't nice.

.

Three students on the bench were having a good time drinking some sparkling red _Mountain Dew_ when the ball hit their leader. As to be seen, his white uniform turned red with the drink and it wasn't pretty. They angrily stood up, freezing all the supposed-to-be scampering around of the dodgeball players.

.

In a matter of five ticks, three sixth graders stood before Penny. Sherman and the others went nearer to them.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened?", Penny apologized.

"Sorry? That's it?", the leader of the trio replied with angst.

"I-I don't mean it. Really."

"I don't care if you mean it or not. What I want is compensation."

"Compensation?"

By that moment, Sherman noticed her shivering. She was afraid, undoubtedly.

"What I want is that you give us all of your cash.", the leader demanded.

"Or lick his uniform until all the redness vanish.", his short sidekick added.

"Or, it would be so much better if you strip and give us a sexy dance. You're such a cute fourth grade b*tch to begin with.", the eyeglassed sidekick recommended.

"What did you say…", and with those words, Sherman could clearly see her change in expression. As things might end badly, the boy genius mediated the situation and ran to hold her hand.

"Penny.", he whispered but was ignored.

"What's you problem? I already said sorry! Don't you get it, dumb fatso?! Screw you and your uniform! And to you, short stack, why won't you do the honor of licking it first, you dumbass!", she exploded.

"What?", the three blurted and teased, "Blood hairs are b*tches. Maybe you're like your mom."

"How dare you?!", and she lunged to punch.

Swiftly, Sherman wrapped his arm around her neck and dragged her towards him. He have seen enough. She's extremely offended, yet they're still at fault.

"Hey, who's this intervening boy? Your boyfriend or your customer in the bar?", the eyeglassed sidekick remarked.

"None of your business, you ugly sidekick! Get lost!", she screamed in return before being stopped by Sherman.

"Guys, we're really sorry for the accident. Here. I hope it's enough.", the eyeglassed boy apologized.

He emptied his wallet on the fat one's hand. It was %440 in all. With that, the class walked away.

.

Now that they're given compensation, the three upperclassmen said no more. Penny was breathing heavily because of anger, and Sherman pampered her to calmness.

"Don't be mad anymore, Penny. They don't know what they're saying.", he started.

"Why did you do that?", she asked.

"They wanted compensation… so I did it."

"But, Sherman… you don't have to."

"What choice do we have? It's our fault to begin with."

"It's not our fault that he's so fat and slow…", she replied but got interrupted.

"Penny!"

Something hit her from behind. She fell face down and was unconscious. The bullies really did a nasty use of the ball. Feeling cheated, Sherman charged towards the three with a tackle. A fight ensued. However, being outnumbered, he ended up losing and fell beside the girl after a blocked punch. Their classmates always wanted to help, but hesitated due to the enemy's larger size. The eyeglassed boy held her with a caress and slowly creeped backward.

"Do you really think your compensation was enough?", the fat boy asked.

"That's not fair! What else do you want?", Sherman replied.

"Hmm… I wonder what else."

As the bullies walked nearer, a shadow leaped to their midst. A boy in a black jacket stared at the three. It was a cold, gauging stare, and it stopped the bullies from advancing. This surprised all of them, especially Sherman and Abby.

"Oh my… Danny!", Abby gasped in horror.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Remember, Sherman cannot do all the things. Sometimes, a help will surely be nice. :)**

**And one thing, I feel that the MPaS fanfic section turns to be a "bit" inactive. That's not a good thing, I think. Let's put up the energy and interact, okay? *thumbs up***

**And one more, to those having difficulties of visualizing who the characters and OCs were, I'm planning to release a special chapter about them on "True Love". It's gonna be the "Special Chapter No. 2", so stay tuned!**

.

**Also, we got a very good code cracker in the review section. *clap clap clap***

**You just got two on-the-spot guesses. -_-**

.

**Feel free to follow, favourite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**Will the stand-off be beneficial to the backstabbed couple?**

**We'll see about that next chapter! See ya there!**

**(This is inspired by the song "_Face Down_"by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. And oh, it's going to be a double release next time: TTB Chap 6 and TL Sp. 2)**


	6. Ch 6 - The World's Enemy

**Chapter 6 – The World's Enemy**

.

Ten seconds elapsed. Silence ruled the park for the time being, and only the wind's rustle could be heard. The staring battle between the bullies and the black-haired boy went on. Abby crept towards the couple.

"Sherman, is Penny okay?", Abby asked.

"I don't know… I-I hope so.", Sherman stuttered, not knowing the right answer. To their surprise and relief, Penny moved a bit. Next that they heard was her sobs. She was crying silently and was so upset. The eyeglassed boy held her closer with a hug.

"Penny…"

.

Meanwhile, Danny glared sideways to the couple and saw the girl's tears. Looking back to the bullies, he put his hands inside his side pockets. The three culprits gulped.

"Hey, three idiots, what's with you? You guys were so violent a while ago. And now, you're like kids who got spanked.", he mocked.

"Shut up, skinny. All you can do is to stare.", the short stack replied.

"All I can do is to stare, and yet you're shivering? What a scared cat. Besides, I'm not on your league. All you can fight are girls and triangle enemies."

"So?", the fatso asked.

"Why won't you take me one on one?"

"One on one? On what? A staring contest?"

"Well, if that's what you want. I'm sure you'll never win."

"This guy's crazy! Let's go boys.", he said to his sidekicks and walked away.

"Geez! Shivering with a stare, huh?", Danny mocked with a smirk.

.

With that, Danny went to the couple.

"Sherman, Penny, are you two okay?", he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving us.", Sherman replied.

"No problem."

"Just what in the world was that, Danny?", Abby asked, "You just barged in there and stared like a post. What if they hurt you?"

"I-I fear that, too. Good thing this battle manual worked, or else.", and he showed a little book from his pocket.

"If you only know how much I, I mean we, got worried…"

"If you only know how much I got worried when no one dared to stand and defend them, and we're more than 30 here."

Seeing the truth of those words, Abby and the rest agreed with them.

.

While the rest of the class was rumbling about what happened, Sherman and Penny walked to a shade and got into a serious talk.

"Are you sure you're okay?", Sherman asked his sweetheart as he dusted off some dirt on her.

"I'm definitely not okay…", she replied as she fixed her face with a hankie. Those tear trails must be removed at once.

"What can I do to make you feel better? Shall we have some ice cream or chocolates or…"

"I want you to help me get even."

"But Penny!"

"But what? It's just unfair to let it slide. Look, we just compensated what I've done. You know that. Then, they backstabbed me and beaten you. And, they even called me and my mom a slut!"

"I understand, Penny… but I think that's not a good idea…"

"Then what is the good idea? Let them get out and then they'll do it again?"

Sherman went out of words. Penny was right, he thought. They must not go unpunished, but what could they possibly do?

"If you won't help me, then fine. I'll do it myself.", she threatened and began to walk away.

"I'll help you, Penny.", he assured and pulled her by the hand, "You're right… we must do something."

"Well then. I want you to do a plan on how to get my, no our, revenge.", she grinned.

"But I think it's going to be hard. They're sixth graders and are much bigger than anyone else here. We can't just attack them with the two of us alone."

"Who told you that we are alone? The whole class is with us. Right, guys?"

And their classmates responded positively. Moreover, they ratified that they do some punishing tomorrow. The whole class was listening to their dialog and was sympathetic to the couple. Sherman's plan was all that lacked. Later, being asked for the plan, he told the team to bring water balloons as the first step.

"Water balloons? Don't tell me…", Penny asked.

"Uh huh. We're gonna do some throwing, though I still have to plan the positioning and escape points.", Sherman replied.

"Geez! You're really like your dad.", she chuckled.

"Hey! Now you're smiling!"

"Uhm… I'm not going with you guys tomorrow.", Danny suddenly declared.

"Why?", Sherman asked.

"Just not fond of that dirty work."

"What? You're not helping us tomorrow?", Abby asked with an annoyed voice.

"Yeah. So good luck to us."

Abby frowned. Sherman and Penny nodded and said in unison, "We understand. Thanks."

.

Evening passed and morning came, and it was the next day. Since the start of the class, everyone was dead nervous about what was to happen. Aside from what Sherman told them, they brought slingshots and similar weapons. Carl and Mason even brought the modified crossbow they used to shot down Penny three years ago. By lunch, Sherman explained the plan to the class. It got everything covered, from positioning to escape points and timings.

"Guys! Don't forget about the escape points.. Or, the police might take you as well.", he reminded his classmates.

"Police?", Penny asked.

"Yeah. I have assigned someone to call them after the battle. Let's start 'Operation Weaver'."

"Weaver? I thought it's 'Operation Water Balloons'."

.

As planned, the class grouped themselves into two groups. The first was composed of 10 students that were to play dodgeball and was set as baits. The couple was included in this group. They ran straight to the park with no unusual route pattern. On the other hand, the second group was composed of the rest and was the striking team. They were to position themselves in and behind trees, at the payphone booth, etc. as long as it's away from the supposed entry point of the bullies. Concerning the route pattern to the park, the second group dispersed into different ways, only to meet at the park.

.

After following their respective route patterns, the revenge seekers made their way and positions without suspicion. About 30 minutes later, as Sherman and Penny was having a "sweet" dodgeball battle, the three sixth grade bullies approached them. As for "Operation Weaver", it's show time!

"Look who's here, Sherman, the three incredibly abnormal idiots!", Penny started. The bullies did not like what they heard and grunted.

"Oh boy… Run!", Sherman exclaimed as the sixth graders chased them.

By the time they reached the center of the field, Penny took a quick spin and threw a water balloon on the fatso's face. Enraged, he lunged for a punch, only to stop as the next event's commenced.

.

Apparently, the throw done by Penny was the commanding signal. The striking team went out from hiding and pushed the attack. Projectiles rained in the properly timed ambush. The students basically filled those water balloons with water, through there's a handful that used vinegar, mud, or paint. Having stepped on a trap, the bullies did their best to run, but of course, the barrage overran them.

.

Meanwhile, as the one-sided crossfire raged, the ten baits ran their way to the "safe" edge of the park. Unfortunately, Penny slipped and was to be hit by a projectile. Her sweetheart shielded her, took the hit, and then pulled her to a dock.

"Sherman, are you okay?", she asked immediately.

"Yeah. Just wet.", he replied with his signature smile.

"You should have dodged."

"But you might get hit, Penny."

"Whatever… thanks, smart guy."

"You're welcome."

"And thanks for helping me always. Don't worry; I'll try my best not to pull you into troubles like this."

"It's just fine… as long as we can get out of it or fix it together."

With loving smiles, the couple stood up and ran to their escape points. The others did the same afterwards.

.

After blanking out for seconds, the bullies found themselves wet and dirty. The place was laden with exploded balloons, mud, and paint splatters. Furthermore, there's a police visibility and the culprits were all gone. In the end, they were condemned to clean up the park as community service. Never again that the bullies went there.

.

At the payphone booth, a boy chuckled with the turn of events.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**To be honest, this chapter did not reach what I wanted this to be. I'm totally depressed and demotivated right now. I'm like heartbroken. :(**

**Case in point, Chapter 7 might be horribly delayed. I'll try my best getting over it, though, and I'll update soon. Thanks for understanding.**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**Post-war events next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	7. Ch 7 - Victory Fanfare

**Chapter 7 – Victory Fanfare**

.

A day after, the students went on their school as usual, though their faces couldn't help but to smile at yesterday's success. The talk from the hallway up to the classroom revolved in the satisfying payback. By lunch, they happily cheered in the canteen. Sherman and the gang, on the other hand, settled down and ate.

"Guys, thanks for your help yesterday. If you only saw what their faces looked like when they're water-ballooned.", Penny said with a badmouth to the bullies.

"No problem, Penny.", they replied.

"Those bullies deserved it.", Jill stressed.

"And we could not have done that without our plan. Thanks a lot, Sherman!", Penny added with a light hug.

"Good thing we had Sherman here. His plan was simply flawless.", Mason praised.

"I think the police thingy was too much.", Carl said.

"Too much?", Penny asked.

"Personally, I think it's not yet 'too much'. They only got community service… Too bad one of us here wasn't there to see the fun.", Abby interrupted. She's actually pertaining to Danny, who was taking a bite on his sandwich. Sherman and Penny showed a stopped giggle and then whispered to each other.

"Abby, he's there the whole time.", Sherman explained.

"No, he's not."

"Yes, I am.", Danny thinly replied.

"Actually, he's on the payphone booth.", Penny seconded.

"How come? I thought he's not gonna help.", Jill asked.

"I said I'm not fond of that dirty work.", the black-haired boy replied.

"So, what have you done there?", Abby asked.

"I'm the one who called the police."

"For real?!", she blurted in disbelief.

"Uh huh. He's onto it.", Sherman and Penny replied."

Danny shyly grinned to her, which got replied with a mean point. Amidst the rumblings, the sweethearts went to a toast by their softdrinks-in-can.

.

While the others were celebrating, the group suddenly went to silence as a girl walked beside their table. Her deep, black hair flowed though the air, and her eyeglasses sparked with clarity. Nevertheless, a mean look pierced through Sherman and Penny. The eyeglassed boy showed his "what" face, the blondie returned the mean stare, while the rest were thrown to confusion.

"W-what's the problem?", Mason asked, "What's with the mean look?"

"I-I dunno.", Sherman replied.

"What do we know with that transferee?", Penny returned the question with a mad face.

"Don't be mad anymore, Penny. We should be celebrating.", Jill suppressed.

"I know. I know. But, giving us a mean face for no reason… Come on!"

"Who was she, anyway?", Abby replied.

"Her name was Shiela.", Carl explained.

"I don't care who she is, but…", Penny blurted.

"I think we should throw away the bad vibes.", Sherman interrupted.

"Yeah right."

"Change topic."

"Hmm… How 'bout we have a victory sleepover? What ya think?", Jill recommended.

"A sleepover?"

"It's Friday, so I guess it's not that bad."

"Sounds good. I'm in.", Penny declared.

"Me too.", Abby seconded.

"Me three.", Sherman said.

"Of course, you three! We're to have a sleepover in your house.", Jill replied, and the girls stroke a sheepish smile.

"What?"

"Oh man! Why now? I'm not available this coming weekend.", Mason declined.

"Same here.", Carl said.

"And here.", Danny replied and bit a cupcake.

"You're not coming too, Daniel?", Penny asked.

"Uh huh."

"But why?", Abby asked again.

"I'll be playing this weekend. Time to spice up my absolutely powerful fox-girl."

"Oh. Online games?", Sherman asked for the third sequence.

"Yeah."

"If that's what you want…", Jill said, "So, what time are we gonna roll?"

"Make it 6.", Sherman suggested, "I have to tell Mr. Peabody about it first."

"Deal! Abby and I will be there by exactly 6."

With that, Penny, Abby, and Jill took out their phones and requested permission to sleepover. Good thing they're granted.

.

By dismissal, Jill and Abby hurried home. The couple was on the hallway when the rain fell.

"Mr. Peabody isn't here yet.", Sherman frowned as he looked outside by the door.

"Since Mr. Peabody isn't here, let's play in the rain.", Penny suggested.

"But you will get wet."

"Of course! We're to play by the rain, duh?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Anyway, I'll be going with you now, okay?"

"Okay… How about your clothes?"

"Mom's gonna deliver."

"Oh."

"Let's go!", and she pulled him to the drizzle. The two played in the rain for some time.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Finally! I managed to write! Sorry for the long delay! :D**

**However, we're gonna have another long delay for Chapter 8 (It's actually another story arc). I still have to finish a crucial exam in the game Ninja Saga. So wish me luck, and I'll be going right the next chapter as soon as I finish it in hard mode. *thumbs up***

**And, just a bit of a spoiler, the OCs will play a huge part in the later chapters. I swear. ;)**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**Up next, another night in the Peabody residence! Onward to the exams, then to the story!**


	8. Ch 8 - One More Night

**Chapter 8 – One More Night**

.

That evening, Jill and Abby managed to get on the penthouse despite the heavy rain. The two found Sherman and Penny drying themselves with a towel. It's evident that they took a bath.

"Sherman, Penny!", Jill waved.

"Oh, hi girls!", Sherman waved back.

"Good thing you managed to come.", Penny said.

"What's with the towel?", Abby asked.

"We just took a bath.

"We just took a bath ,huh? You mean, you tow took a bath together?"

"Of course not!"

"Just kidding."

"Lemme guess, the rain overtook you on the way here?", Jill guessed.

"Nope.", Penny replied, "We played in the rain as we waited for his dad. And, he did not come, so we walked our way here."

"What's with Mr. Peab?"

"I dunno."

"Actually, he's redesigning the Wheel of Fate.", Sherman answered.

As he talked, the dog dad rushed to him and showed the newly designed wheel. Its complicated design was now masked by a red covering similar to the WABAC. The spikes were now hidden like cat's claws.

"Sherman, Penny, here's the new Wheel of Fate.", Mr. Peabody introduced as the Wheel whirled around him, "Jill, Abby, good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Mr. Peabody.", the two replied.

"You girls are exactly in time. Dinner's ready."

"Ready? But how? You're doing the Wheel, right?", Sherman asked his dad.

"That's what they call 'Multitasking'.", the genius replied, "Come on. I've prepared a hot mushroom soup to compensate the weather."

"Woohoo! That mushroom soup is one of the best things here!", Jill exclaimed.

And the five of them went to the dining room for dinner.

.

Mr. Peabody was fond of presenting a sumptuous dinner to his visitors, and the same way moved over the night. They got mushroom soup, garlic bread, roasted lamb, and blueberry cheesecakes. It was a delicious feast that the twin pigtailed girl couldn't help but to re-exclaim the excellence of the food.

.

As soon as they finished eating, the kids went straight to Sherman's room. The girls jumped up and down the latter's bed like a trampoline, and he went to stop them. The four ended falling to the floor. Luckily, the pillows that fell from the edge of the bed caught them. Mr. Peabody entered right after the fall.

"Sherman, how about we buy the girls some snacks?", the dog father asked.

"Oh, okay!", the boy replied, "What do you want, Penny?"

"Hey! Why is it that Penny is the only one asked? Unfair!", Jill retorted.

"Sorry, Jill, but Sherman likes me about 10,000 times better than you.", Penny replied.

"No good!"

"Yes good!"

"Okay, girls. What do you want for the midnight snack?", Sherman asked.

"Waffles.", Abby replied, brushing her ponytail.

"The usual stuff. You know. Chips, chocolates…", Penny said.

"How 'bout… a root beer party!", Jill squealed.

"Sounds good. We'll be getting those in no time. Stay here and fell at home, okay?", Mr. Peabody agreed.

"We will, Mr. Peabody!", the girls replied in unison.

"Let's go, Sherman."

"Yes, Dad. Bye, Penny.", the eyeglassed boy waved.

"Buh-bye ,Sherman.", the blondie waved back.

.

Being left behind, the three girls decided to have some "girl talk".

"What are you doing to Sherman's lappy, Penny?", Jill asked the blond girl. The latter was busy browsing the boy's files.

"Browsing.", she replied thinly.

"How did you open it? He changed then password days before, right?", Abby asked as she peeked to the device.

"Well… I got some gift of cracking codes.", Penny bragged.

"Cracking codes? Or it just happened that the password has your name in it?", Jill said.

"Kinda."

After browsing folder by folder, they came to a password encrypted folder. It was named "SPF".

"Another password.", Penny said and immediately typed. It was a fail.

"Hmm… How about 'Sherman_x_Penny_Forever'?", Abby suggested.

"Try it! Try it!", Jill seconded.

"Okay…", and she typed. The folder opened. Lied before their eyes were some event named folders and pictures with the couple. There were others in those pics but most of them were the two.

"So this has all you pictures.", Jill awed.

"Whoa… I can't believe he's saving all of these.", Penny sighed with a smile.

"That's sweet!", Abby teased with a cheesy voice.

"Abby!", and she blushed.

"I wonder what 'SPF' means…", Jill pondered.

"He really has some weird naming scheme.", Penny replied.

"SPF, huh? Wait a minute!", Abby exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"SPF means 'Sherman and Penny Forever'!"

"N-no, it's not!", and she terribly blushed.

"It is!", the two teased.

"It's not!"

"Anyway, change topic.", Jill said, "What's the current score between you and Sherman?"

"Friends, of course."

"Friends? Really? Or you mean sweethearts?"

"I thought you guys were on the boyfriend-girlfriend stage.", Abby said.

"W-what? We're too young for that.", Penny denied.

"You're in denial.", Jill pointed out.

"I'm not in denial."

"Yes, you are. Come on. Pray tell."

"What am I going to tell?"

"Hmm… you love Sherman, right?"

"Yeah… I-I mean no."

"Ooops. She slipped!", Abby exclaimed.

"Guys!"

"Since you slipped, it means it's true.", Jill declared.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please! We have a promise to keep."

"A promise? You have told us no promise these 3 years."

"Sherman and I promised to wait for the right time. To wait 'til we're 15."

"Sweet! It's only 5 years! That's pretty near.", Abby replied.

"Is it?"

"Yup. Anyway, your secret's safe with us, right Jill?"

Jill grinned. Penny stared at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, fine! I'll keep it locked!", Jill was forced to promise.

"Thanks guys.", Penny sighed, "Hmm… What's the score between you and Daniel, Abby?"

Being caught off-guard, Abby burned red with embarrassment. Penny and Jill sealed off a high-five. Time passed some minutes.

.

By 8:30, Mr. Peabody and Sherman arrived to the room. The girls were relieving themselves and were singing along with Sherman's playlist. _Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the sun… _ and so it went. They just ended the second chorus as they noticed the two.

"Sorry for the delay, girls. Here's the snacks.", Mr. Peabody started.

"We have the waffles, chips, chocolates, and pizzas!", Sherman added.

"What took you so long, Sherman?", Penny asked.

"Um…"

"Actually, we got delayed because of his hard time choosing a pizza flavor.", the dog explained. His son grinned.

"I should have come with you for help.", the blond girl shook her head.

"Why won't you join us, Mr. Peabody?", Abby asked.

"I'm full. Besides, it's for the four of you."

"Oh yeah! Time to demolish that leaning tower of pizza boxes!", Jill declared.

"Ehem!", the genius grunted.

"What, Mr. Peab?"

"I say you better get on your PJs first before the snack party. Am I clear?"

"Okay, Mr. Peabody!", the kids replied.

With that, the dog father left and the kids scampered to get their sleepsuits.

.

As they were going to the bathroom to change, a terrifying sight laid before their eyes. It was not yet moving, but it could instill fear to the kids.

"Uh oh.", Sherman said.

"No no no no!", Abby said next.

"Anything but that!", Penny retorted.

"Please don't fly!", Jill squealed.

The thing moved an inch or two. Then, it flew towards them.

"Oh boy!", Sherman screamed.

"Eek!", the girls squealed and ran off. And they were thrown into wild disarray, trying to fend off the creature. Some minutes passed before the thing landed to Abby and they managed to hit it with a pillow.

"I really hate cockroaches!", Really!, Jill blurted. Sherman and Penny chuckled.

"As for me, I really hate flying cockroaches!", Abby replied, giving emphasis to "flying".

"You ought to hat it, Abby. It got a very good landing pot on your forehead. Hahaha!", Penny teased.

"Penny!", Abby exclaimed with a cheek puff. The other two laughed with the teaser.

.

After hanging to their respective sleepsuits, Penny, Jill, and Abby returned to the bedroom. They got that polka dot designed suits. It had a white background and the color of the dots was similar o their hairs. Sherman was already munching a pizza slice as soon as they entered. He also wore that type of PJ. What a coincidence.

"Whoa! Just look at us! We have the same polka dot design. Cool!", Penny commented.

"I don't remember planning about having the same sleepsuits. Did we?"

"Nope. I don't remember planning that.", Abby answered.

"Girls, let's eat before the food grows cold. C'mon, Penny.", Sherman said.

The earlier-than-usual midnight snack commenced. Jill proposed a toast with their root beer cans after some time.

"For our victory against the bullies! Cheers!", Jill proposed.

"Cheers!", the others responded with a toast.

"For this successful sleepover despite the heavy rain!"

"Cheers!"

"For our three-year old love-team, Sherman and Penny!"

"Cheers!... Wait, what?", Sherman replied and asked. Penny puffed her cheeks, trying to stop the laughter.

"Why are we hearing the two of us?", the boy asked.

"You two were so sweet yesterday, especially when you blocked the water balloon that's gonna hit her. Besides, you're already lovers for three years already."

"Jill! We're just friends!", Penny denied and gobbled a waffle.

"Friends? You kissed hi three years ago, and you're telling me that you're only friends?"

The blondie stopped for a while. Could it be that Jill knew about what happened on the Ferris?

"Now that you've said it, I remembered how they blushed when the rest saw the ultimate evidence.", Abby said.

"Ultimate evidence? I don't get it.", the eyeglassed boy replied.

"Learn to clean all evidences… like a lipstick mark. Wipe it off before showing yourself.

Penny sighed. Good thing they were talking of Sherman's 8th birthday. Case in point, it was a very embarrassing moment. They should've wiped the slate clean.

.

Time passed with a lot of eating, playing, and chattering. It was already 11 PM. Sherman just disposed the trash and sat on the floor beside Penny. Jill and Abby have dominated the bed and were both drowsy. Jill fell asleep.

"Sherman, can we use the WABAC?", Abby asked an yawned.

"Why?", Sherman replied.

"I wanna see what we looked like by the time we're 18. And, I wanna know if you two were already lovers by that time."

"Sorry, Abby, but the WABAC was on maintenance for the past two days 'til now. And, you're already sleepy."

"Am I?", and she yawned again.

"Yes, you are.", Penny answered.

"Good night, guys."

"Good night, Abby.", the couple replied. Like Jill, Abby dozed off. Penny stood up and checked if they still have a place on the bed. Definitely, they don't have, which means the floor was theirs.

"Ugh! Jill and Abby took the bed for themselves.", Penny retorted.

"I guess we're going to sleep on the floor tonight.", Sherman replied.

"You don't say… What d you think we an do? I'm not sleepy yet."

"No idea."

"I'm curious about Abby's suggestion. Let's use the WABAC to see our future selves. What do you say?"

"But, the WABAC was on maintenance…"

"That's already for two days. Who knows if it's done?", she insisted and dragged him, "Come on!"

.

Luckily and to her delight, the maintenance was already over for an hour. The couple entered, traced the destination to the time they're 18, and were ready to go. With Penny sitting close beside him and the Wheel of Fate resting on its port, Sherman pressed the button.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Just as I said, I'll post this as soon as I finish the ninja tutor exam in the game _Ninja Saga_ (on FB). It's a hard yet well paid success! :D**

**Finally, I got Sage Mode!**

**My name in the game was _Sephiroth-12, _by the way.**

.

**As for the story, I got the motivation to write. However, I'm pretty busy due to some things and that's slowing me down from my updates. My apologies for that.**

**The similarity of the chapter name to a song by _Maroon 5 _is entirely coincidental. **

.

******Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**We got an extremely mind tickling adventure for the next chapter! Stay tuned and thanks for the support!  
**

**(Please do a vote on my profile page. Pretty please! I need it for a bit of evaluation.)**


	9. Ch 9 - Curiosity Kills the Cat

**WARNING: MILD, SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_**It is greatly advised to limit the expense of your imagination.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Curiosity Kills the Cat**

.

It was a dark, stormy night. Flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder moved back and forth. The rain fell in torrents. Still, the two were certain of their location. The couple found themselves beside the girl's house. Immediately, Sherman and Penny decided to explore.

.

Cloaking the WABAC and using the Wheel to shield themselves from the rain, the two looked around and above. the house was dark, as in lights off, and it could be inferred that no one's inside. Sherman pointed out that they wouldn't be traced if their future selves weren't there. It was undoubtedly the idea until they noticed a speck of light from the window of Penny's room. They rushed to the front door.

"It's locked, Penny.", Sherman said as he tried to open the door.

If only I brought the keys... how are we gonna barge in?", Penny replied.

"Wheel of fate, do you have any idea?", and he deployed the metallic orb to its true shape.

"I can connect you beyond this door by a mini-wormhole.", the Wheel replied in its usual electronic voice.

"Do it.", Penny commanded.

"Affirmative.", and it began to encircle the couple, and made them float. It rotated with increasing speed, and they found themselves inside after a short span.

.

The living room was as dark as the outside. There's no trace of Paul, Patty,or Mr. Peabody. Chances that the couple's future selves were the only ones inside, and they're most probably in Penny's room.

"Mom and Dad aren't around, I guess.", Penny told him before a clinging.

"And we're most probably in your room."

"Yeah. Maybe we're already dozing off."

"Boy, it's sure is dark."

"Do you have any light source? It's starting to get creepy.", and she clung tighter.

"Oh."

With that, Sherman commanded the Wheel. It shrunk to its orb form and radiated a cool, white light. Now that they have an illumination, they ventured upwards.

.

They reached her room in no time. But before they took hold of the doorknob, Penny noticed a panorama beside the door. She immediately pulled her sweetheart for a looking. The picture showed that they did return to Seaside Park Funland as teenagers.

"Wow...", Sherman awed.

"We did return to SPF. I knew it!", she replied and smirked at him.

Delighted , the two took hold of the doorknob and tried to open it, but in vain. Doors locked, again.

"Ugh! Locked again!", she exclaimed with a soft whisper, "What's with locking each and every door?"

"No idea. Wheel, can you make us pass through like what you did earlier?"

"Access denied.", the Wheel replied.

"Why?", the couple asked in unison.

"Making your future selves see you may affect the flow of history. I cannot allow you, therefore."

"What a party pooper.", Penny sighed.

"Still, no. But, I can just let you hear what they are doing inside.", the electronic voice said.

"Sounds better than nothing.", Sherman replied.

Taking it as a go-signal, the Wheel attached itself to the door and acted as a sound resonator. In layman's term, they got a very nice stethoscope.

"What now? I don't seem to hear anything.", Penny grunted.

"Let's wait some more...", Sherman whispered.

.

All of a sudden, they heard someone. It was Penny's voice...

_"Oh my... S-Sherman... W-what's with you? Don't tell me..."_

_"Can we?"_

_"N-no! We shouldn't have watched that file. Now we felt weird. Besides, how if I..."_

_"I don't care, Penny. I want it, now..."_

_"N-no."_

And the sounds were interrupted, but not by the Wheel of Fate.

"I don't get it. What have we watched?", Penny said.

"Shh! They suddenly stopped talking. They might have noticed us.", Sherman replied cautiously and covered her mouth.

"What are we going to do?", she asked in a stuffed voice.

"Just stay low."

Seconds passed, but nothing happened. No one opened the door to check. Only a weird sticky noise sounded the area.

_"N-not there! D-don't! This is embarrassing..."_

_"Embarrassing? Your voice says otherwise..."_

_"What? You... S-stop..."_

Weird noises reverberated the Wheel's instant stethoscope.

"You're so noisy inside, Penny.", the eyeglassed boy commented.

"Just what are we doing inside, anyway?", Penny retorted, "If only this wheel would show us, we wouldn't be puzzled."

"Access still denied. Same cause. You might alter what's to happen.", the Wheel replied.

"Yeah, right.", Sherman seconded.

"Whatever.", the blond girl replied.

Meanwhile, the weird noises grew louder and stronger. It suddenly stopped.

_"W-what? W-why are you stopping?"_

_"I can't... hold back anymore..."_

_"N-no! You don't! Slow down, smart guy!... Sherman!"_

And the female voice succumbed to those weird noises, again.

"I sounded hurt. What are you doing to me in there?", she asked with a bit of an angry tone.

"I don't know. How am I suppose to know?", the boy replied.

"Just what are we doing... I sounded like I'm being killed."

"Not actually. You sounded like you're... loving it?"

"Loving it? What sort of couple activity would make you sound like you're hurt but you're actually loving it? That's weird."

"No idea."

"Actually, there is such an activity.", the Wheel replied.

"What is it?", the couple asked.

"I cannot say. Better search _Google_.", and the two frowned.

"Let's go home. I'm hearing the same noise inside.", she suggested.

"Okay..."

With that, they took the Wheel, went to the WABAC, and returned home.

.

Back in the penthouse, Sherman and Penny found out that Jill and Abby were still dominating the bed. After putting a soft cushion good for two, they lied down and talked of those words they heard. As expected, they got puzzled and got no idea of what their future selves were doing.

"Penny."

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Are you satisfied with the trip?"

"Why have you asked?"

"I'm thinking that you're dissatisfied because we didn't get to see our 18-year-old selves."

"We actually seen them. Have you forgotten the panorama?"

"Oh. But how sure are you that we're 18 by that time?"

"Simple. I already have developed breasts. Review your science.", and she punched him playfully.

"Hehe. I will."

"But to be honest, I got no idea why I am making those weird sounds."

"What else could couples do aside from the usual stuff? You know, like kissing, hugging..."

"I dunno... Wait a minute."

"Huh?"

"Could it be..."

"What?"

"No, nevermind. I guess let's call it a day."

"Okay, Penny. Good night."

"Good night, Sherman. Thanks for the trip."

"Anytime.", and the two went to sleep.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**What a chapter! Got no time to write. -_-**

**Anyway, this chapter was requested by "_BPK_" wayback on _True Love_. Plus, with some other suggestions from my affiliates "_hre_" and "_Madara Uchiha_".**

**And since this had some mild theme, sit back and enjoy the show. :P**

.

**BTW, I'm thinking if I'm to write a fanfic about the official couple Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks from the movie "_Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_".**

**What'ya think? (Though I might got a horrible deadlock on this series :( ...)**

.

******Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**Next stop, we're going outside. See ya!**


	10. Ch 10 - Out on the Town

**Chapter 10 – Out on the Town**

.

Summer break was nice. It was a time for a huge span of relaxation with sorts of activities like swimming, playing games, or just plain sleeping. However, this was not the case for Penny. There she sat on the bench at the park, sad.

.

That afternoon, she got a horrible quarrel with her dad. Paul decided that they go on a vacation abroad, for the span of almost the whole summer break. Since the time away was notoriously long, Penny refused. She would lose all the time that she might go with Sherman for some, or a lot, of WABAC trips. Moreover, she would lose large amounts of bonding time with her friends and beloved just by being on that island. She found it unfair and she answered back. The daughter and her dad were on a firm stand and no one yielded. The blond girl ran away in despair.

.  
Back to the bench, Penny was confused of what to do. Returning would never yield a result that's favorable to her, she thought, so she definitely must stay away. But, what's next? Blanked out of whats, she decided to seek help and got her cellphone. She texted someone who's pretty dear to her.

"Sherman, can we talk? I'm here at the park. Please go here. Love ya."

Message sent.

.

As soon as he got her text message, Sherman fixed himself up and scampered to the park. There he saw Penny gloomy all over.

"Penny!", and he approached her.

"Sherman…"

"Are you okay? Why are you… crying?"

"I-I'm not crying.", she denied and wiped her tears.

"You're crying. What happened?", Sherman asked and sat beside her.

"I just got a quarrel with Dad."

"Why?"

"He wants us to have this summer break abroad. I don't want to."

"I don't find it as a bad thing…"

"I want to be with you this summer break! I want to watch movies with you, play with you all the time around, and go to those adventures… I'm not interested with that island abroad."

"I understand. But, I think it would be better if you fix things with your parents…"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'm sure they will not let me stay… I have an idea. Let's run away."

"What?!"

"I'm serious, Sherman. I'm gonna run away from them."

"But, Penny!"

"If you don't want to be with me, then fine!", she stood up and walked away.

"That's not what I meant! Wait up!"

.

Time passed and it was evening. Paul and Patty settled down from a petty quarrel after their daughter ran away. It was already dark, and Penny hasn't returned yet. The parents began to worry.

"What time is it?", Paul asked.

"Six o'clock.", Patty replied, "I wonder where Penny was."

"I'm sure she's with Sherman."

"How if she's not?"

Paul dialed a number on his phone. Obviously, he called Mr. Peabody. After a ring and another, the dog genius answered.

"Peabuddy, is Penny having a good time there?"

"Penny? She's not here, Paul."

"What?!", and he diverted to his wife, "She's not there!"

"Oh gosh!", Patty began to hyperventilate, "Where could she have been?"

"Ehem. Peabuddy, is Sherman there?"

"Nope. He left somewhen in the afternoon. Wait, did they meet?"

"I'm now sure they did. And they ran away."

"Ran away? Why?"

"I'll explain later. We have to find them."

"I'll be there in no time, Paul.", and the conversation was cut short.

After making Patty relax, some minutes later, Mr. Peabody arrived. Paul explained everything that happened. All of them were on an uneasy frenzy. In no time, the three went off with that red scooter.

.

The search was on. They went to every street of New York. They got to schools, parks, malls, and other sorts of places. Still, the kids weren't found. They ended coming back to Susan B. Anthony Elementary School.

"I wonder where those kids have gone.", Mr. Peabody muttered.

"Paul, I'm starting to get scared. How if…", Patty said and went to tell sorts of "How if's".

"We have to call the police.", Paul concluded and took his cellphone.

"No, don't!", Mr. Peabody yelled.

"Why?"

"I think I know where they are."

The dog father pertained to a place the two said three years ago. He heard it by the time he made the project of the two. Such was the time before their first flight.

"Where could they have gone?", Patty asked.

"We have to return to the mall. There's a place we haven't checked yet because of panic.", Mr. Peabody replied, "Let's go!"

With that, the three rushed to the nearest mall. It was 9 PM.

* * *

_"It's like a museum."_

_"It's like a toy store."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sherman and Penny were having a good time playing in the toy store's sample items. However, since it's almost time for the mall to close, the shopkeeper advised them to leave. As they're going out of the establishment, Sherman saw his dad and her parents heading to the toy store.

"Mr. Peabody, we're here!", Sherman waved to his dad.

"Hi, Mom! Dad!", Penny did the same.

Seeing her "lost" daughter, Patty ran to her and hugged her tightly. Paul gave of a deep sigh of relief, and Mr. Peabody went to his son.

"Sherman, why are you two here at the toy store?", Mr. Peabody asked.

"We just kicked off some bad vibes, Mr. Peabody.", Sherman replied.

"But you should have told us.", Paul said.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Peabody, please don't blame Sherman. It's my idea not to tell you. Actually, I'm already planning to run away when he came to my rescue and persuaded me not to."

"Please tell us where you are next time. You got us worried, Penny.", Patty pleaded.

"Sorry Mom, Dad… Since we have a good stroll out on the town, let's go on a vacation abroad."

"Penny.", her dad replied, "I'm thinking of letting you stay here for the summer."

As the statement unfolded, her change in expression became evident.

"Thanks, Dad!", she squealed gleefully and hugged her dad.

"Well, it's only possible if Mr. Peabody would let you stay with them.", Paul turned to the dog.

"Of course, Paul! The penthouse is always open for her.", Mr. Peabody replied with a brofist.

With another excited squeal, she ran to Sherman and embraced him.

"Did you hear that, Sherman?!", she continued, "We're gonna spend the whole summer vacation together!"

In time, they went home. Penny was set to be with the Peabody's starting tomorrow. Sherman could not help but to be excited. He's with Penny the whole time and the WABAC was in close reach. What else could he ask for? And this might as well be his best summer ever. Amidst the celebration within his mind, a question popped up. Where would they go first?

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Let's settle down a bit. Since we're onto a new arc, let's be more family friendly, okay? :)**

**Just so you know, this chapter was named from a song on my playlist. You know what's the band already. *trollface***

**#FUN**

.

**Concerning _Cloudy_, I'll do it later, but I'm certain that I'll write it. I'm also planning to write my version of _MPaS 2. _(If you're good enough, you have seen my hint in _TL_ Sp. 2) **

.

**********Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**Up next, a chapter based on another song in my playlist, aaand we'll be back somewhere else. ;)**


	11. Ch 11 - Sight of the Sun

**Chapter 11 – Sight of the Sun**

.

On a Sunday, Sherman, Penny, and the others went to stroll in the mall for some movie-watching and good times. As they went to their respective homes that evening, Penny got an idea in mind.

"Sherman.", she called.

"Yes, Penny?", he replied.

"Let's use the WABAC."

"I think we must tell Mr. Peabody first."

"Mr. Peabody isn't here, smart guy. He'll be out 'til tomorrow, don't you remember? Business trip?"

Sherman said no more, but he's quite hesitant about the idea. Penny knew of it and decided to let him slide until tomorrow.

.

The next day, as they're having breakfast, penny succumbed to that idea again.

"Sherman, do you remember Amenset?", she asked.

"The one who saved us when we got thrown to the pyramid three years ago?"

"Yup. How about we pay her a visit? What do you say?"

"Let's wait until Mr. Peabody gets home, then we visit her. I'm sure Dad will like to see her again."

"Come on! We're not to do something stupid to be supervised. Besides, how if he got home very late? Where's the fun?"

"Oh. Okay.", he was forced to agree.

Penny smiled at him, knowing that she managed to outwit her sweetheart once again. As for Sherman, she was dead right and visiting an old friend wasn't bad at all or close to that. In time, they found themselves on the WABAC and were ready to go. Next stop, Ancient Egypt.

.

Finding a girl amidst the people of a city wasn't easy for the visitors. Good thing that they had the Wheel with them. One quick trace and they found her with her little sister. the two finished "gathering" food in the marketplace when the WABAC appeared in front of them. Of course, the little girl hid behind Amenset, in fear.

"B-big sis, what's that?", the girl asked, shivering.

"They're friends. Sherman! Penny!", Amenset called.

"Amenset!", penny squealed and hugged her, "It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, lovebirds!... Hey, where's Mr. Peabody?"

"He's left in our time. He's got some business to do.", Sherman replied.

"Hey, that's a cute little girl. your sis?", Penny asked as she went to the girl. the latter clung tighter to her sister.

"Yeah. Her name was Nefertiti. Say hi to Penny, 'lil sis.", Amenset discussed.

"Oh. She's named like the late queen."

"That's another story to tell. Wanna go to our house?"

"Sure.", Penny agreed and held little Nefertiti.

The four of them walked towards the said residence. However, neither if the couple expected that it was an unused camel stall.

.

At the camel stall, Sherman and Penny couldn't help but to be sad. Amenset was only 7 for that time and her little sister was just 4. Having nobody to raise them and even having no proper place to live in, Amenset really ought to loot the pyramids and to steal food from the market to have something to eat. It was not a great idea.

"Lovebirds, welcome to our home!", Amenset presented.

"You live in a camel stall?", Penny asked in a hushed voice.

"It's kinda small, but it's everything we had."

"B-but, why a camel stall? I don't get why you two have to live in a place like this. You're just the same age as us.", Sherman followed with an indignant tone.

"It's some long story. I'll tell you lovebirds about that later. For the meantime, let's eat and relax. Come on, 'lil sis."

Wit that, they went to have a delicious feast. Amenset was skilled enough with the "things" that she did, and thus got a sumptuous food. After eating, Sherman and Penny told little Nefertiti about who they were and of the future. Like her sister, the latter was delighted and expressed desire to see the WABAC and the "talking dog". But, it should be saved for some other time.

.

An hour later, as Nefertiti was playing around with the Wheel of Fate, the other three sat down and continued what they paused before lunch.

"Lovebirds, let's talk.", Amenset started.

"You're really fond of calling us lovebirds.", Penny replied.

"Well, because you two really are one. Okay, I'll tell you about how we got here, but, let's do it this way: you ask what you want."

"Sounds good.", Sherman agreed.

"I'm in.", Penny seconded.

"Let's begin.", Amenset clapped her hands once.

"What happened to your parents?", Penny asked straight-forwardly.

"Our parents were already dead. they were actually traders to Iberia..."

"What's Iberia, Sherman?", the blond girl whispered to the boy.

"It's the peninsula occupied by Spain and Portugal."

"Oh."

"... and the business was doing very well. We're so wealthy that time. Three years really was fast."

"How did they left you? Accident?", Sherman asked.

"Worse. A calamity struck them."

"A calamity?"

"That day, a huge order of bronze weapons came in. Dad and Mom were prompted to move the caravan to Iberia to settle the trade. They left and they never came back. All that we knew was that a sandstorm destroyed and killed them."

"Oh boy..."

"H-how did you know about the cause of their deaths?", Penny investigated.

"Dad's trusty messenger came back and told us of that. However, he's badly wounded and he died afterwards. that's the first time I saw someone die..."

"I'm sorry."

"That's fine."

"Wait. You said you're wealthy that time, right?", the boy asked.

"Uh huh."

"I'm pretty sure your parents won't take all of your wealth with them. Why are you living here now?"

"Those hypocrites took all of our wealth."

"Who?"

"Dad's business partners. They even took our house for themselves and drove us off. After some time of walking around, we found this camel stall. Since no one owned this, In made a house out of it and raised my sister."

"You're so cool, Amenset. Believe me, you don't deserve this. You ought to have a life better than this.", Penny said with a sad tone.

"If I got a better life, I could not have met you lovebirds. I'm happy that I got friends like you two."

The couple smiled at the optimistic girl. After some more talk, Nefertiti interrupted them by telling her desire to see the WABAC. She got what she wanted.

.

At the end of the day, the lovebirds bade Amenset and Nefertiti goodbye. As for Penny, she knew that she wanted to tell Sherman something.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

_**"For once there is nothing up my sleeve.**_  
_**Just some scars from a life that used to trouble me.**_  
_**I used to run at first sight of the sun.**_  
_**Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up."**_

_**- Sight of the Sun** **(By Fun.)**_

.

**I got a very bad week. The flash drive were this chapter was typed (in MS word) and some other files got corrupted, so I have to recover them for some time. Hence, this chapter got a delayed upload. Good thing I got back as much as 75% of what's lost. :)**

**In the next time, we'll have a double update. We'll be munching up _Ties That Bind Ch. 12_ and _True Love Sp. 3_.**

**For Sp. 3, We'll be talking about fear. Brace yourselves (I think). Hehehehe.**

.

**********Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**********Up next, something beyond our comprehension. Stay tuned!**


	12. Ch 12 - Playing God

**Chapter 12 – Playing God**

.

Having a hearty visit to Amenset and her little sister, Sherman thought that Penny got satisfied by getting what she wanted. However, that's not the case. As he was to press the button and return home, he glanced at her. She was extremely sad, and by the look, was trying to say something.

"Penny, are you alright?", he asked.

"No, I'm not.", she honestly replied.

"Thank you for your honesty… but why?"

"She must not have suffered like that. I mean, she don't deserve it. If only we can turn back time…", Penny sentimented. That time, Sherman was to press that button.

"Wait…", he mumbled and hovered his hand just above the button.

"What?"

"I have an idea.", Sherman smiled and changed their destination.

"Don't tell me…"

"We will.", and he pressed. The WABAC went down into its intended wormhole. The blond girl did not get it at first, but after a tight observation, she awed at him. Their next stop, the time of the caravan of Amenset's parents.

.

Sands scattered through the air. It was a severely windy day. Now that they're on the time, Sherman cloaked the WABAC and did some search drive for a while. Soon, they found the caravan and it was ready to go.

"Sherman. I think this is not good.", Penny said.

"Why?"

"The last time we tried to edit history, we ended creating a time loop. How if it happens again?"

"What choice do we have? This is the only way we could end Amenset's suffering even before it began."

"But…"

"We can do this. I know we can."

With that, Penny decided to settle down. Dressing like Egyptians, Sherman and penny rushed to the caravan.

"Sir! Ma'am! Don't continue the journey!", the couple said in unison.

"Why?", a woman asked. Quite foreseeable, she's Amenset's mother.

"There's a violent sandstorm up ahead!", Penny explained.

"Sandstorm? That's not right! If we would be delayed today, we would not be able to get there in time.", a man replied.

"But there's a sandstorm out there, dear. We cannot just go there.", the mother said.

"Okay…", and he called for his courier. The father commanded him to take a look ahead. Some 20 minutes later, the courier returned with the news of the said sandstorm. The group was forced to take another route to ensure their safety. The couple went back to the WABAC, and journeyed back to their time.

.

As the WABAC travelled, Penny grew uneasy and walked around.

"Penny.", Sherman called.

"I-I'm not feeling well, Sherman. I think we've done wrong."

"Done wrong? How?"

"I think they still died."

"But we just made them take a sandstorm-less route. They should be fine."

"How if they run to another deadly 'something'?"

"Okay, let's do them a check.", and he directed the WABAC to a U-turn. They ended coming out to the time caravan was currently taking the alternate route.

Everything seemed to be fine for some 30 minutes. After that span, they noticed a band of people ahead. Numbers were 30 or perhaps more, and they looked like Arabs.

"What do we have here?", Sherman asked.

"No idea… They seem to block their way.", Penny replied.

She was right. The group blocked and surrounded the caravan.

"Oh boy… Penny, dock!", he muttered.

"What?", and she got pulled down in time. The group had killed the caravan's master and got on a murderous rampage. The eyeglassed boy acted quickly and made the WABAC retreat to the wormhole. Noting those terrible screams and groans, the two were certain that they still died. As for that band of people, they were bandits who patiently waited for their prey…

.

Despite what happened, the couple was undaunted. They lopped back to the time before the caravan sets to move. This time, they showed another route. From Egypt, the caravan sailed through the Mediterranean in hopes of getting to Iberia. The caravan sailed for days, but they eventually ran into a storm and got wrecked. Likewise, no one survived. Sherman and Penny started all over again.

.

The sweethearts tried 14 more routes. They crossed the Nile, journeyed through the horn of Africa, ventured extremely at bay to the Mediterranean, and many more. Interestingly, none of them succeeded in bringing the traders to Iberia. One after the other, they ended dying every time. On their 15th gamble, they almost reached the Strait of Gibraltar, but got hindered by another wave of barbarians.

.

Exhausted and out of ideas, Sherman and Penny sat beside the WABAC. They've let the caravan go and did not warn them of the sandstorm.

"I'm out of ideas, Penny. They can't be saved.", Sherman sighed.

"Maybe, we really can't save them. Too bad. Why are we even back here?", Penny asked.

"There's no use changing history to save somebody if they won't be saved anyway."

"Well, there are some things that we're meant to be, or perhaps, it's 'destined' to happen."

"Yeah…"

"I hope Amenset and Nefertiti would be okay."

"They're both strong like you, Penny. I'm sure they'll be okay.", Sherman smiled at her.

"Shut up, sweet-talker.", she retorted.

"Hey, I'm not sweet-talking."

"Whatever.", she replied with a funny face.

.

Back on their time, a day after, Sherman and Penny got called by Mr. Peabody to the server room. The dog father was reading some holographic data sheet displayed by the Wheel of fate. He's not so amused. Their heartbeats pounded in fear. After those failed attempts to overwrite history, the worst was yet to come.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**There are things that we cannot change, no matter how hard we try. **

**Deal with it.**

**BTW, this chapter was greatly inspired by a movie. However, I forgot the title. It also had the time machine, saving someone with a series of failed attempts, etc.**

**:(**

.

**As for my next line of fanfics, I'm afraid that I have to set aside the "_Flint x Sam _project" in _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_. Another animated movie caught my attention, though I sill have to watch it. Fo a full list of what's prioritized and what's not, spare a time visiting my profile.**

**Just a hint: _#Hiro_x_Gogo_.**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**Happy November 1st! *trollface***

**A confrontation and a series of misadventures up ahead! See ya!**


End file.
